


Scarlet Arrow

by FallenQueen2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Hurt!Barry, OOC, dirty cops, protective!Leonard Snart, protective!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Oliver Queen seemed like the most unlikely pair of friends but they share the common secret, protecting their cities and loved ones from behind masks. When dirty cops attack Barry, The Arrow steps in to help his friend. Captain Cold cameo near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Created with WolfPrincess14 on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry Allen hissed annoyed at the results that were on his computer screen.

"No doubt about it, guilty as hell." Barry muttered as he sent off the results to Internal Affairs.

"Am I interrupting something or is hissing at your computer a normal thing?" a familiar voice teased from the doorway.

It successfully dragged Barry's attention away from the damning results in front of him. The moment Barry's eyes landed on the causally dressed and amused form of Oliver Queen slouching against the doorframe, Barry felt himself relax and all his anger from mere moments prior drain away. Reminding him self to reign in his speed, Barry leapt across the lab to wrap his arms around the billionaire's waist with a cry of.

"Ollie!"

"Ha, ha, it's good to see you too Bar." Oliver chuckled as he returned the hug.

It had taken months and months of surprise hugs (thanks to Barry, Thea, Felicity and sometimes just for the hell of it, Roy) for Oliver to be comfortable with non-threatening close contact things like surprise hugs.

"What are you doing here? Usually you call beforehand." Barry questioned, refusing to move from his place against Oliver's chest, after all it was a very comfortable and very safe place to stay.

"Felicity, Thea, Roy and Dig kicked me out." Oliver deadpanned. "I'm not allowed to come back until I stop being quote, unquote, moody and grumpy."

Barry let out a strangled laugh doing his best not to make Oliver feel worse than he already sounded. Even if the older man sounded like a child that was taken from his favorite plaything.

"So you came to me because you had no where else to go? I'm rather insulted actually." Barry huffed playfully as he pulled out of Oliver's arms to gather his hoodie and messenger bag listening to Oliver sputters not having expected that kind of reply from Barry.

"What? No! Barry?" Oliver stumbled over his words as Barry passed by him, hiding a grin causing Oliver to rush after the CSI.

"Joe, I'm taking my lunch!" Barry called out to Joe as he descended the metal staircase that led into the lobby of the CCPD where Joe, Eddie and surprisingly Captain Singh happen to be standing together.

"Have fun, Bar, Oliver." Joe nodded seeing the billionaire following behind Barry looking a bit pained and a small pout on his face.

"Come on Bar don't be like that. I'm here because I wanted to see you." Oliver insisted, ignoring the amused looked from Joe and the two stunned looks from Eddie and Captain Singh.

"Buy me lunch and I'll consider forgiving you." Barry smirked at Oliver, who was now regretting teaching Barry how to smirk and enter into negotiations with enemies.

"I don't know if I should be proud or not." Oliver grumbled as he draped his arm over Barry's shoulders pulling the younger man into his side.

"Be very proud Ollie." Barry chuckled as he relaxing into the blond's side as the two entered the empty elevator. The doors sliding shut on a lobby full of stunned looks with a soft ding.

"Um, Joe." Eddie turned to look at his partner. "Was that our Barry with The Oliver Queen? "

"Yeah, it was." Joe had to fight back his amusement at the sea of utter shocked looks he was receiving from Eddie, Captain Singh and the others in the lobby.

"They seem rather…. Close." Singh commented slowly. Still glancing over at the elevator every so often.

"Oh they are, like brothers one could say." Joe spoke truthfully, but was knowingly adding fuel to the fire.

He liked seeing Eddie and the Captain get worried over Barry, after all he was the 'Baby Brother' to a large section of the officers in the CCPD. Joe just patted Eddie's shoulder as he walked past the duo and slid into his chair to keep filling out his paper work from a recent bust.

~~/~~

"Ah, I have forgiven you now Ollie." Barry sighed happily as the duo sipped at their hot drinks in Jitters after a lunch at one of Barry's favorite 'all-you-can-eat buffet' that came in very handy now that he was a Speedster.

"I was just so worried." Oliver stated with one eyebrow raised amused at the younger man.

"As you should have been. I can carry a grudge for quite a long time if I so chose." Barry smiled cheerfully as his phone vibrated for what he felt was the millionth time, and like all the times before. He ignored it. He had decided crime and Iris could wait for the time being, he had texted Cisco to let him know both Barry and the Flash were off duty, no exceptions.

"So after work I'll see you at our usual place?" Barry questioned, getting a noise for an answer. It was good that Barry had learned 'Oliver-speak' a while ago.

"Barry Allen!" Iris called out, surprise and some annoyance coloring her voice as she stalked over to their table with her to-go cup of coffee clutched in her left hand and smart phone in her right hand. Oliver winced in sympathy for Barry as Iris whacked the brunet upside the head with the hand holding her smart phone.

"Ow, Iris, why?" Barry clutched his head dramatically.

"That was for not answering your phone and this…" She pressed her high heel onto the toe of Barry's sneaker making the CSI yelp in pain.

"Was for not telling me Oliver Queen was in town to visit you." She glared at her best friend; she then turned her attention over to Oliver who automatically leaned backwards a bit warily.

"Hello Mr. Queen, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Iris please call me Oliver. We know each other after all." Oliver turned on the charm to safeguard himself. Barry gave him a betrayed and un-amused look as Iris giggled a bit and smiled shyly at him.

Barry mouthed 'Traitor' at Oliver whose eyes glinted showing he was amused.

"You know Iris, it's not very lady-like to abuse your best friend." Barry said oh so innocently.

Iris's shy face turned into an annoyed one as she turned on Barry.

"You don't think I'm lady-like Bar?" She asked sweetly.

Barry's eyes widened, knowing that sweet tone of voice, one that usually preceded someone (usually him) being hurt.

"Ollie. Run." Barry ordered as he grabbed Oliver's wrist and dragged the laughing billionaire out of Jitters with a still smiling sweetly Iris watching them while camera phones documented the scene to be placed on the internet later, Oliver was sure if they were not flattering Felicity would get rid of them (of course she would keep some for herself just so she and the others can laugh at his pain).

"Phew, thank God we got out in time." Barry lets out a breath of relief once the two were at least two blocks away from Jitters.

"Looks like I found your weakness Barry Allen." Oliver cackled. "Just never thought it would be Iris's smile. "

"Not one word Queen, I know your weakness is that 'disappointed' Look Felicity gives you." Barry shot back, laughing when Oliver's face fell and his cheeks heated up.

"Also, never cackle again as it freaks me out when you sound evil." Barry gave an exaggerated shudder.

"I assure you Bar, I will never turn evil. Besides green is more my speed than black." Oliver smirked, patting Barry's shoulder.

"We have a duty to team up around Christmas time. I mean we have two of the main colors." Barry suggested cheekily, turning the subject to less grim things as the two strolled back towards the CCPD so Barry could finish his shift.

"No." Oliver deadpanned.

"But Ollie!" Barry whined.

"It's not happening." Oliver shook his head.

"Bah humbug." Barry rolled his eyes fondly at the blond next to him.

"Go to work Bar. I'll see you at our usual place when you're done." Oliver gently flicked Barry's forehead before Oliver grunted getting an armful of speedster.

The two brothers embraced for a bit longer before Barry pulled away to head back to his lab. Oliver ruffled the smaller man's hair before he headed towards his parked motorcycle.

"Stupid billionaire doesn't know how long it takes to get my hair looking like this." Barry grumbled half-heartedly as moved towards his lab to finish the other tests he had to run and to make sure I.A got the results he had sent them prior.

Time passed and when Barry glanced out the windows that overlooked the city. He blinked at the pink and orange painted sky as the sun sank below the skyline. He grabbed his messenger bag, putting it over his body. He shook back his shirtsleeve to check his watch as he hurried down the steps towards the back entrance, vaguely noticing the nearby empty squad room as he went. He was late to meet Oliver so using the rear alleyway to then use his super speed was his current plan of action.

His plans of course were shot to hell at the moment he stepped out of the door and a fist caught him off guard, slamming into his right cheek sending him spiraling to the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, working his jaw to make sure nothing was broken from the fist he just took to the face.

"You should have only just left that case for Internal Affairs alone Allen." Officer Johnson sneered as the CSI glared up at the blond haired man and his 'bodyguards' that were flanking him.

"I would never have done that!" Barry spat out; eyes narrow as he settled back onto his knees. He knew what was coming next and his mind whirled as ideas on how to get out of this fight without blowing his cover as The Flash.

Before he could make a move another hit landed on him, this time hitting his stomach with a foot thus knocking the wind out of him, causing him to double over. Barry clenched his fists and jumped up fighting through the pain and swung out with his fist, striking Johnson across the face making a cracking sound. Two sets of arms circled around the CSI's arms, holding them out to the side so he couldn't fight back and made him a perfect punching bag. Johnson stood firmly in front of Barry, his eyes dark.

"You're going to regret messing with me Allen." Johnson hissed out and Barry clenched his teeth together and readied himself for the beating he knew that was coming.

~~/~~

Oliver had to physically stop himself from pacing as the minutes ticked by and still no red streak that signaled Barry in sight. He pulled out his phone and brought up the GPS app, utilizing what Felicity had taught him he managed to pinpoint where Barry's phone was currently and scowled to see the dot showing Barry just outside the CCPD. Oliver felt a stone settle in his gut, something must have happened to Barry so without a second thought the green archer mounted his motorcycle and sped towards the CCPD.

He parked his bike a street over from where the GPS dot said Barry was located. Oliver fired an arrow before clicked a button on his bow and he was reeled up onto the roof of the adjacent building. He leapt onto the building's roof and glanced down at the alleyway behind the CCPD and growled low and angry.

Below him lying on his side was Barry. Blood was trailing down the side of his head and from the corner of his mouth. His body was curled up like he was protecting himself and from the looks of it he was only half conscious. Standing over the downed CSI was three large CCPD officers from the looks of their uniforms, the one in the middle was rubbing blood off his knuckles and Oliver saw red.

He dropped down into the alleyway in front of the injured Barry protectively as he leveled an arrow at the group of three in front of him. He heard Barry let out a small gasp of surprise, but the relief was apparent as well. Barry knew that Oliver was there to personally protect him and no more harm would come to him now.

"You! You're the Arrow!" The principal offender gasped out in shock as fear flashed in his eyes making Oliver grin slightly.

 **"You have failed your city!"**  Oliver growled out, his voice distorted and lets his arrow fly into the right thigh of the man on the far right.

The man went down with a pained cry as the arrow lodged itself into his flesh, sending him crashing onto the ground, the man on the far left began to run. However, it was useless as he went down with two well-placed arrows in each of his calves.

"Hey, hang on now. Please have mercy!" The remaining man held his hands up in surrender as Oliver aimed another arrow at him, never once shifting from his place in front of Barry.

 **"Mercy for you? I don't think so."**  Oliver growled out as he spotted Barry's eyes close and his body go limp. Worry and anger flared through Oliver once more. In an instant, Oliver had lowered his bow and put the arrow away before he rushed towards the officer. A few well-placed solid punches and kicks had the officer down on the ground on the verge of unconsciousness.

Oliver felt the need to just finish him off with an arrow, but restrained himself knowing Barry needed him more right now. Quick Oliver tied the trio together, not caring about their cries of pain as their injuries were jostled, once the trio was secure Oliver sent them all one last glare before kneeling next to the unconscious form of Barry.

Oliver gently lifted Barry up onto his feet and wrapped his arm tightly around his friend's waist before he shot a line upwards the rooftop. With one last glare, Oliver reeled both himself and Barry up onto the rooftop out of sight, the CSI's head lolling against his savior's chest.

"I got you Bar." Oliver said, more for himself than the unconscious Barry at his side. Gently, but quickly Oliver (after he lifted Barry into his arms) made his way to where he parked his bike, after securing Barry's arms around his waist and the CSI leaning against his back, Oliver took off towards their usual meeting place on the outskirts of Central City where a first aid kit and a bed was waiting.

Once arriving Oliver moved Barry into the bedroom portion of the building, from the numerous times they had stayed there Felicity had made it livable with the help of Diggle causing Oliver to mentally thanked them as he lowered Barry onto the Queen (Felicity did that on purpose he just knew it) sized bed before Oliver pushed back his hood and took off his mask. He then started to peel back Barry's clothes so he could evaluate the damage.

Oliver felt his anger from before flare up as he spotted the already healing bruises and lacerations across Barry's chest and stomach. Oliver looked over Barry's forearms, seeing hand sized bruises like he had been restrained that way and a black eye forming on his left eye and a bleeding gash on the right side of his temple along with a split lip that was what caused the blood that came from his lips. Oliver poked and prodded at Barry a bit more before he left to get the first aid kit after he was satisfied that there was nothing broken or any internal bleeding.

It didn't take long for Oliver to smear some salve on the bruises and wrap the lacerations and Barry's healing ribs. He placed an ice pack on the black eye and then fell into a chair he had dragged by the bed previously and lets out a loud sigh.

Oliver grabbed his phone and dialed Joe West, making sure the voice distorter was on (you can never be too careful).

"Detective West." Joe stated, sounding a bit wary at the unknown number that had called him.

 **"Detective West."**  Oliver spoke in his distorted voice quietly as not to disturb the young man resting under the white cotton sheets on the bed beside him.

"Arrow?" Joe asked confused.

 **"Behind your precinct there are three dirty cops who may need medical attention, I took them out after I came across them beating your CSI Barry Allen, deal with them as you wish."**  Oliver growled out the brief recap of what happened.

"And Barry?" Joe asked, worry in his voice.

 **"With me and healing. He will be returned when he is healed."**  Oliver stated before he hung up and settled in to watch over the sleeping Speedster, after muttering a bit more to himself he decided to mentally plan out their next self-defense training so Barry could fight back against people like those officers when he wasn't wearing his mask.

~~/~~

Joe blinked at the phone only for the dial tone to greet him. He sighed and shook his head, trying not to get offended by the sudden cut off. If Barry was with Oliver then he would be fine and most likely be back in the morning. Until then he had his job to do.

Joe dialed both Eddie and the Captain, telling both of them to meet him behind the CCPD. It didn't take long for them to arrive and the two just stared at the three officers who were still bound in the alleyway. Two of them had green arrows sticking out of them.

"I found out what you did, how you beat up Barry." Joe said in a dark voice while Eddie and Singh blinked. This was news to them.

"Yeah! He had evidence on us so we had to keep him quiet then, then that Arrow guy showed up and shot at us before he took off with Allen!" The one with the two arrows in each of his calves stammered out face pale with pain.

"The Arrow has Barry!" Eddie all but shouted in worry.

"The Arrow saved Barry and called me, he is keeping an eye on Barry." Joe shot the two worried men behind him a look. He hid a smile when he saw Eddie and the Captain exchange panicked and confused looks, clearly worried about Barry being hurt and in the hands of The Arrow.

"These scumbags can spend the rest of the night in the holding cells while we work up the charges, give them a first aid kit and let them patch themselves up. It's more than they deserve for hurting one of ours." Captain Singh ordered, running a hand through his hair before he turned away to make a few needed calls, mainly to talk about this new development to Internal Affairs.

"Will Barry really be alright with that Arrow guy?" Eddie asked Joe as the two 'escorted' the three newly minted criminals to the holding cells.

"Barry met the Arrow when he was over in Starling City a while back before the coma, they helped each other out and they been having an interesting friendship ever since. We're just lucky that he was around to help Barry. In fact Barry couldn't be anywhere safer than with the Arrow." Joe explained, giving vague but plausible details and knowingly adding fuel to the fire.

Eddie's lips were turned down in a frown as he adopted a thoughtful face as the two headed towards the bullpen after carelessly tossing a first aid kit into the holding cells.

Joe watched amused as Eddie repeated his words to Captain Singh whose face screwed up at the thought of the Arrow being friends with Barry and keeping him safe. Joe silently laughed and made a note to tell Barry about this later on before he sent a text to Caitlin to let her and Cisco know where Barry was currently if they couldn't get a hold of him.

~~/~~

"Ugh did I run into a truck or something?" Barry groaned as he woke up later the next day.

"No just some dirty cops." Oliver commented as he silently woke up at the sound of Barry's voice from his place on the chair he had been slumped in for the entire night and a good chunk of the morning watching over the Speedster as he slept and healed.

"Oliver!" Barry jerked up and lets out a small hiss, calloused but gentle hands pushed him back down and re-adjusted the sheets around his form.

"You may heal at super speed, but they did a number on you and those ribs need time to set." Oliver scolded slightly as he lowered himself back onto his chair, keeping his eyes on Barry. Barry's eyes widened as he remembered what happened the previous night.

"Thank you very much for saving me, I know I should have fought back or used my speed it just…" Barry trailed off, cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"Never occurred to you right? When you're in your suit you are The Flash and can take on anyone. But when you are just yourself you just freeze, am I right?" Oliver carried on from where Barry left off.

"Yes." Barry muttered his agreement and looked up startled when Oliver ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. We'll just have to add self-defense to our training and after this… incident it wouldn't be too far fetched if you gain some self defense moves." Oliver explained his newest addition to their training routine.

"Thanks Ollie!" Barry beamed and Oliver felt his own lip turn up into a smile.

"Joe took care of the three that attacked you, but I figured you would have to make a statement. I took some photo's of the wounds they left on you before they healed so they can be utilized in their case." Oliver gestured to Barry's phone and Barry nodded gratefully before he prodded at his limbs and face, pleased to be able to feel only a bit of pain coming from his ribs and made to unwrap the bandages before Oliver's hands stopped his own.

"If you go back to work with no bandages and no wounds there would be questions that you don't want to answer, it's best to leave them on and act like you are injured." Oliver explained and Barry's lips made an 'O' shape before he nodded in agreement.

"You really thought this though huh?" Barry teased as he left the bandages alone.

"Well you've been unconscious for quite a while, I had to do something to pass the time." Oliver commented as he stood up and disappeared from the room. Barry breathed out through his nose as he leveled himself up into a seated position, the pain in his ribs starting to fade, but still just enough pain leftover for him to get annoyed with.

Moments later (or for Barry it was an incredibly long time) Oliver re-emerged from the other room, carrying two plates and two bottles of water tucked under his right arm. Oliver turned over the plate that was stacked high with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. Barry could feel his mouth started to water as he inhaled the aroma of the breakfast that was positioned before him.

"Did THE Oliver Queen just bring me breakfast in bed? I wonder who else can be able to say that." Barry teased before he started to eat at a swift speed, basically inhaling his food.

Oliver just snorted at Barry's comment before he tossed a water bottle at the Speedster, smirking when it hit the brown haired man's forehead getting a 'OW' from the man while Oliver started on his own breakfast with the smirk in place.

"Not a lot of people so, you should be pleased." Oliver chewed on his food and overlooked the 'kicked puppy' look Barry gave him when his plate was clean; in fact he just chewed slower to annoy the Speedster.

"Does that mean I get bragging rights?" Barry asked innocently, eyes laughing at his friend.

"I will deny everything." Oliver noted, chuckling at the sudden deflation of Barry at those words. "How are you feeling now? "

"Much better, basically all the pain is gone!" Barry exclaimed after testing out all his limbs and even succeeded in swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Amazing what food can do for you huh?" Oliver commented and Barry nodded his head. Still amazed at what restoring his calories can do for him after all even as a kid he had never had a large appetite.

"You should probably head over to work soon. Joe will want to see you." Oliver grabbed both their empty plates and dropped them off in the tiny kitchen attached to the bedroom.

"Good idea, I'll remember to limp in and wince when my wounds are prodded." Barry slid out of the bed and adjusted his clothes that were still bloodstained and parts were ripped marginally.

"I liked this shirt too." Barry sighed pulling at the blue fabric covering his torso.

"I'll buy you another one you big baby." Oliver rolled his eyes and the two headed towards Oliver's motorcycle. Barry noticed that Oliver had his green leather clothing, hood and mask back on.

"It's weird seeing that in daylight, here I thought The Arrow was a vampire." Barry bared his teeth at Oliver jokingly before laughing at the exasperated look Oliver gave him as the archer swung his leg over his motorcycle.

"Just get on the motorcycle Barry." Oliver tossed a spare helmet at the Speedster, who caught in a blur of movement. Barry slid behind his friend, helmet securely on his head and after a moment of thought he wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and held on as Oliver sped off towards the CCPD.

Using Barry as a navigator the two managed to end up 3 blocks away from the precinct when Oliver lets Barry off.

"Try to make it to the precinct without getting into anymore trouble." Oliver gave Barry a pointed look at the Speedster who just raised his arms in surrender.

"I will try." Barry stated solemnly. Oliver revved his motorcycle and sped off. Barry started down the street and was just a block away when his day turned once more.

~~/~~

"Well, well, if it isn't Barry Allen." Leonard Snart (AKA Captain Cold) voice rang out from behind Barry causing the young man to sigh and turned to face Snart (who was in normal clothes, clearly out shopping if the bags on his arms were anything to go by).

"So much for not getting in more trouble." Barry muttered to himself before he raised his voice. "Just out for your daily shopping Snart? Needed some more ice? "

"Ha, very funny Red. No, my sister is highly annoying when I don't get her a certain brand of ice cream." Leonard rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses before he eyed the bandages sticking out from under Barry's bloodstained clothes and butterfly stitches on his forehead and remains of a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you kid?"

"Why do you care?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Just want to know who managed to do this much damage to you of all people." Leonard said in an easygoing tone of voice, but there was an edge there that confused Barry as it sounded like anger and protectiveness rolled into one.

"…If you must know it was three dirt cops in my precinct and I couldn't exactly run out of there." Barry relented and told Snart what happened in as few details as possible.

"Cops did this to you?" Leonard's voice was low and Barry glanced at the light over his shoulder, pleased to see it said 'walk'.

"Yeah, but they were dealt with, now I must be off. Statements to write and all that, hope you got the right ice cream for your sister!" Barry waved at the Rouge's leader as he jogged across the road leaving Captain Cold behind him.

"That was awkward." Barry muttered to himself as he heaved himself up the steps of the precinct, deciding if he should keep that conversation to himself or not.

He pushed open the doors and made sure to limp towards the elevator. Once he arrived at the correct floor he limped out and winced as he raised his hand in greeting when Joe and Eddie's heads snapped toward the lobby.

"BARRY!" Joe and Eddie called out and rushed over to the 'injured' CSI, causing Captain Singh to emerge from his office.

"I'm okay you guys." Barry said fondly, but lets himself be supported by Eddie while he was rapidly asked if he was all right as they took in the bandages on him.

"Bar are you ok to give your statement?" Joe asked cautiously as Eddie helped Barry 'limp' to his desk chair and leaned next to the injured CSI using the edge of his desk.

"Sure, oh The Arrow took some photos of my injuries before he bandaged me." Barry tossed Joe his phone. Joe caught it and put it off to the side to look at later, focusing on the sight of Barry (who he knew was mostly healed by now) in front of him.

Barry explained what work he was doing for I.A, not noticing the wince Captain Singh gave as he had been the one to put Barry on that case at I.A's request. Eddie reached out and placed his hand on the back of Barry's neck when Barry explained what happened in the alleyway and how The Arrow saved him and helped heal him.

"I suppose you were right Joe." Eddie muttered after the two had forced Barry to take a nap on the couch in the Captain's office (it was Singh's idea, as he was not sure who he could trust outside of the other three and didn't want to risk Barry getting injured again).

"About what?" Joe asked as he downloaded the photos from Barry's phone to attach to the case file, wincing as the images flashed across the screen.

"About him being safe with The Arrow." Eddie said grudgingly. "I guess not all people like him are bad. "

"I'm glad you feel that way, now you can do me a favor. You can be the guy who tells Iris about what happened to Barry." Joe clapped Eddie on the shoulder, laughing at the expression on Eddie's face as it just spelled 'terror'.

"Oh come on Joe, that's completely unfair!" Eddie whined as he followed Joe out of the bullpen before he schooled his face as the three men who had hurt Barry were escorted out of the precinct by a small group of officers who had been told what happen and were not impressed that the three had hurt the young CSI.

~~/~~

Officer Johnson and his two buddies were sitting silently in the back of the prisoner transport van, wrists and ankles chained together when the van skidded to a halt. The back doors were flung open and the three's eyes widened in dread and confusion.

"Hello gentlemen." Captain Cold commented as he held his cold gun at the trio.

"What do you want with us Cold?" Johnson asked, his voice shaking like his body.

"I heard you turned on a CSI in your own precinct. See I don't like dirty cops, it gives one side an unfair advantage." Cold explained as his cold gun whirred to life.

"So I think it's time to even the playing field a bit." Cold smirked and pulled the trigger on his gun.

~~/~~

 _"So you woke up to a report and a confused looking Joe, then what?"_  Oliver asked.

"He gave me a report that said Johnson and his buddies had arrived with frostbite." Barry completed his story, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder from his place on Joe's couch. He was annoyed that Oliver had been called back to Starling City moments after he dropped Barry off so they were talking on the phone to say their proper goodbyes and the like.

 _"Frostbite?"_  Oliver echoed.

"Yeah, I told you how I spoke to Snart moments after you left, so it seems he went after Johnson and his buddies when they were transferred." Barry explained what he concluded.

"The freaking box of ice cream with a blue bow on my desk this morning confirmed my theory. "

 _"…You have weird villain's Bar."_  Oliver deadpanned.

"Don't I know it!" Barry groaned dramatically. "When are you going to come back to visit again? "

 _"I reckon whenever Felicity gets annoyed with me again."_  Oliver guessed.

"…I'll see you in a week or so Ollie." Barry said cheerfully and laughed as Chinese swear words were directed at him from the other end of the phone.


End file.
